Bob beh
Bob is a castaway from Survivor: China. |Tribe Wins: = 6 |Individual Immunities: = 1 |Votes Against: = 8 |Loyalties: = Yoshi_1111 Vaporeonne DarkAngelChild119 CleopatraDeTwilight |Alliances: = Pre-Swap Xiamen Majority Xiamen Alliance Middle Ground Alliance Chat To Talk Things Through }} Overall, Bob's game was about sticking with the people who he thought that he could influence and have on his side, but due to a misunderstanding late in the game, he was voted out. Biography When Bob started the game on Xiamen, he talked to everyone right away. Bob was able to align with Mustard easily by telling him that he wouldn't vote him out just because he was a veteran, and he aligned with Yoshi easily too because he told her that he wouldn't vote her out because of Posi. He was able to connect with everyone on his tribe and get them to trust him. Bob decided to then make an alliance with himself, Angel, Yoshi, and Mustard so that they could get rid of Tom. After that, Bob was seen as a challenge threat because he did fairly well in challenges. Xiamen never lost another challenge until the swap. Once the swap hit, Bob used the same strategy and got everyone to trust him again. After the session, Bob, Yoshi, Alex, and Caz made a group chat so that they could talk about RSL stuff. This is when his game slowly began crashing. Alex told Air and Mustard that it was an alliance, even though it wasn't, and got Cleo on board so that they could blindside Caz and leave Bob and Yoshi out of the loop. Bob's tribe won the last pre-merge challenge when he needed it most, because he or Yoshi were going home if they didn't win that challenge. Then came the merge. Bob saw two sides with Jojo who hated him because of a challenge, and another side with former Xiamen who basically left him out of the loop for little to no reason. No matter which side he flipped to, he was going to be in trouble. Bob started leaking info to the Xiamen side because he thought he could trust them more, but then Cleo leaked that info back to Erin, putting Bob in deep trouble. Erin then started sending Bob's ideas to get rid of Alex and Air to both of them, even though they were fake, so that he would have every side hating him. Then, Bob and Erin were able to kiss and make up. After that, they started talking about an alliance. Bob made a middle ground alliance with Angel, himself, Erin, and Cleo, and then eventually was able to sway Vapor and Yoshi to join him. He tried to get Ash, but she screen-shotted his response to Air and Alex, so he kept her out of the loop. Bob pushed for Alex to go home, and they were able to get rid of her in a 6-5 vote. Then, because the minority wasn't good for his game, Bob was able to make a pecking order that the rest of the alliance seemed to basically follow. It was: 1: Jojo 2: Air 3: Mustard 4: Ash However, Jojo won immunity, so they had to consider voting Air next. At that point, Bob promised Mustard that he would get him back into the majority at F8, but he got paranoid right before Tribal and thought that Bob was lying. This then caused him to leak info, which Bob denied and his alliance ate it up. The alliance was able to vote out Air because Bob suggested they split the votes 5-3 instead of 4-4. Had they done 4-4, Bob would've gone home because Mustard was supposed to vote Air, but voted Bob instead. After that tribal, Bob made a plan to get rid of Jojo and then Erin. A day before the session, Erin told Bob that she was paranoid, and he told her that he was too, because he, her, and Cleo would always be targets. She took this the wrong way and thought that Bob was saying that he was targeting her and Cleo, so she got paranoid and flipped to Jojo's side, and almost managed to blindside Vapor. By that point, Bob's target level was through the roof. Unfortunately for him, the challenge was Touchy Subjects, and he was immediately picked off. Not only that, but Bob was voted for "most likely to do well in real life survivor" and his allies started cutting different people than they promised. Bob knew something was up, and he tried talking to people, but he was being avoided. People thought that the jury would vote Bob, even though Bob felt they all hated him and were bitter. All the same, Bob was voted out in a 5-2 vote, becoming the sixth member of the jury. Category:S7 Cast Category:S7 Jury Category:7th Place